The Stars approve
by Needle In My Eye
Summary: Theresa is left all alone, with no one left in the world. Except her friends. And Jay. What will Jaay do and say that can make her feel better? Character death though its not what you think. T/J with a little A/A at the end Neil/Neil lol


This is dedicated to all the people out there who have ever lost a parent. Fortunately, I have not.  
Please read and review. I don't own COTT  
Luv Emilijah and the girls xoxox

* * *

(Theresa's POV)

I was about to get into bed, when Jay knocked on my door. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course."

He walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling?"

After a particular nasty training exercise using harpies, I had gone down hard after a harpy wheeled out of control. Then afterwards on our way back home to the dorm, Cronos had attacked us. Already weakened by my accident earlier, I had set myself up for attack and going against Jay's orders I went in for the attack. It was a clear shot. But I nearly got hit hard. Thank god for my psychic powers.

"I'm fine now." I said. Jay nodded and stood. I stood with him. "Okay, goodnight Theresa." He pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on my forehead.

I giggled and pulled out of his hug. "What was that for?" I asked.

"I almost lost you today." He said and walked out.

"Goodnight." I whispered. As soon as the door shut and I heard him go into his room, I smiled and twirled on the spot. I was so happy! Then, a burst to my bubble.

I had a vision of my father.

A couple of days ago, my father was here visiting me. I took him to the park and showed him around town. Suddenly, he collapsed and started to have seizures. I called the ambulance and they took us to the hospital. I was overcome by grief. I didn't tell the others. I didn't need their pity. They told me he had had a mild stroke and that he was stable, but they needed to keep him their in the hospital to run further tests. He could not feel his legs.

Every day for the past week, I had seen him for 2 hours. I had seen him today and told him that I loved him. And I told him all about Jay. He said he wanted to meet him properly. I smiled, knowing that they would get on together. The vision changed to the phone downstairs ringing.

I raced downstairs and answered the phone before anyone knew it started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Theresa Minos?"

"Yes that's me."

"Hi, I'm a nurse from the New Olympia Private Hospital. My name is Melissa. Unfortunately, I bear bad news."

Melissa, the nurse who worked on daddy. Oh, no.

"Your father, Mr Minos, passed away not long ago. He had a major stroke while we were running tests. I'm sorry for your loss."

Oh, no. Daddy! Tears started to stream down my face.

"Thankyou. I know you tried your hardest."

"I know this is a silly question, but do you want to see the body before we cremate it?"

"I don't want you to cremate him. He is going in the family cemetery, as is my family tradition."

My mother was buried there. She died when I was only 4. I have no brothers or sisters, nor uncles and aunts. I'm all alone. I'm an orphan.

"Okay. I will see you when you come to pick up the body."

"Bye." I said and I hung up the phone. I sank to the ground next to the counter and the tears kept streaming down my face.

"Are you ok?" Archie asked, walking into the kitchen. The conversation had been so quiet that nobody else had heard it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said, standing up. I ran upstairs to my room, closing the door behind me before collapsing on my bed, sobbing.

My daddy was gone. GONE! I sobbed harder and threw pillows at the wall, pretending it was that…. Doctor who had treated daddy. He hadn't tried his hardest. I took a deep breath. That wasn't true, I thought. The doctor had done all he could do and it was just chance that this would happen. A SMALL CHANCE! But, still I could hardly breathe.

"You go in, she's your best friend." A voice whispered from the other side of the door.

"Why don't you, Archie? Chicken?" said another voice.

"You're a girl Atlanta and she likes you more." Said Archie.

"I'm a girl? Well spotted Archie! Tsk Fine!" said Atlanta.

She knocked at the door, "Terri, can I come in?"

As much as I needed a friend right now, I couldn't face any of them. Well except for one.

"I'll handle this Atlanta." Said a new voice. It was Jay. He knocked at my door and opened the door slightly. "Can I come in?" he asked silently.

I didn't say anything, so he took that as a yes. He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. I flung myself into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder. I could tell he was a bit shocked and I thought he would push me away. But, to my surprise (and pleasure), he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. He rested his cheek on the top of my head and kissed it.

"What's wrong? You can tell me."

"He's gone. He's gone" I kept whispering.

I could tell he had no idea of how "he" was. His next question proved that.

"Who's gone, sweetheart?"

If I had of been in my right state of mind, I would have giggled uncontrollably. He called me sweetheart. The endearment would have made my heart flutter. But, my heart was so heavy that it could hardly beat and in my head, all I could think was that he was gone.

"My father. Gone. Forever. Never. See. Again." I was breathless. I couldn't even string a whole sentence together. Jay was still puzzled. So I uttered one word. One word that had changed my whole life. "Dead."

He pulled me even closer, if that was possible. He rocked me back and forth, whispering his apologies in my ear. I pulled away from him and shouted at him, "WHY ARE YOU SORRY? WHY SHOULD ANY OF YOU BE SORRY! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SORRY!" I stormed out of the room, past my bewildered, eavesdropping friends and I ran down the stairs and out of the doorway.

I knew that I over-reacted, but I wasn't thinking straight. When I got me head around things I would tell them that I was sorry. I hope they forgive me. I hope _he _forgives me. I ran straight to the park and lay down in the clearing that my daddy and I were at last. Where he had his seizure.

I'm never gonna see him again, never gonna hear him laugh or cry or see him work till the sun comes up. Tears fell down my face.

*****

"Come ma'am, you need some rest."

The butler said to me standing behind me.

"Just a few more minutes." I said, turning to face him. "I need to say goodbye to daddy."

He nodded and just stood there for a moment, leaving me some private time with my father.

After a few minutes, I turned back to him and started to walk with him back to the house.

"Now that you are lady of the house and manager of your fathers estates, what do you wish for me to do with the.. urr other children?"

"Give my friends the best guest rooms. I don't mean to place a burden on you, but I have no idea of how to run the estate. I would like you to do it in my place."

He looked stunned and then returned to his emotionless state.

"Yes ma'am. I will do so."

I nodded once and then told him to feel free to show emotions. I needed someone who wasn't afraid to be themselves. He thanked me and opened the front door for me. I smiled at him and walked to my room, walking to stand on the balcony. It was a full moon tonight and it was right in front of my window. One star shone particularly bright tonight. I said all of this out-loud I realised when I heard Jay say behind me,

"You know the Greeks' thought that stars were fire for the gods."

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"But my mum told me after my papu died that he was watching me from the stars."

We both looked out at the sky. This reminded me of the many times we watched the stars together on the roof of the Brownstone. I shivered when a breeze came through. He turned me around and gave me a hug, trying to share some body warmth.

He sighed and then said to me, "you should be getting some sleep. It's late."

He pulled me inside and walked me to my bed. He turned away as I undressed then tucked me into bed. He bent to kiss my cheek, but I turned at the wrong moment, and our lips touched for the briefest moment. He pulled away and we both looked away and blushed.

He coughed awkwardly for a moment then turned to leave.

"No!" I said, and he turned to face me, concern evident in his eyes. "Stay with me tonight please!"

He smiled slightly and moved to my bed. He lay on top of the covers, my back facing him, and wrapped an arm around me. He leant over and brushed some of my locks from my ear. He leant in close and his breathe washed over my neck and cheek, sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you. I know this isn't the right time, but I had to say it. I love you. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"I know." That was all he said. He didn't say it arrogantly, no on the contrary, he said it as if he really knew that I loved him. I guess the hints I dropped weren't really all the subtle. I blushed and thanked god for the darkness.

"Goodnight, my love." He said kissing my neck.

"Goodnight, Jay." I whispered back and I snuggled closer to him.

The moonlight shone through the windows and basked us in a white light. I felt a feather light kiss on my cheek, as one of the stars twinkled in the sky.

"Did you kiss me just then, Jay?" I asked him.

He replied with "no, did you want me too?"

"only if you want to. But, I'm more than happy with just lying here." He just nodded.

I then heard a ghostly whisper, "goodbye, Theresa. My beautiful daughter."

I smiled. The stars seemed really nice tonight.

***  
(Normal POV)

"Should we wake them?" Archie said.

"Are you crazy? Look how cute they are? It sometimes makes me wonder what it would be like to be loved like that." Atlanta sighed, having one of her girly moments. Archie revelled in it. It didn't happen very often. Then she ruined the moment by punching his arm. "Ha, but that's only for the lucky few huh?" She smirked at him and turned to leave.

Archie feeling confident all of a sudden said, "You should know what it feels like. Someone loves you dearly."

Atlanta turned around. "Who?"

"Me." He said before walking up to her and kissed her on the lips.

A cheer was heard behind them. They turned around to see Theresa standing in the doorway, with Jay behind her holding her in an embrace. Jay had sleep tousled hair and Theresa's curls were sticking everywhere.

Atlanta blushed and Archie grinned.

"Well, it's about time!" said Neil walking onto the scene.

"Yeah jeez guys it took you forever!" said Odie.

"Yeah. Well, I guess it's just you and me, Odie." Said Herry.

"What about Neil?" said Odie. Right after he said it, Neil started to say to his reflection in his mirror, "oh your gorgeous, yes you are!"

"He has himself!" said Herry and the team laughed.

Theresa turned to Jay and smiled at him. Jay smiled back and kissed her on the nose.

"I can't stop touching you." He said, laughing.

"I don't want you too." She replied. "And anyway the stars approve."

He looked confused for a minute and then remembered the conversation.

The stars approve.  


* * *

By the way, "the stars approve"(if you were confused) is talking about the fact that Theresa's dad is in the sky. He is one of the stars. I had to end this with a happy ending, I couldn't help myself and I can just imagine Neil doing that!! lol  
I'm so happy, finally my stories are getting longer. I remember when I used to write stories like 100 words long!!!  
Please Review and tell me what you think. Where it could improve and what you liked about it. It would make me very happy!!!  
Luv Emilijah and the girls. xoxox


End file.
